Imperfect Jewels
by like a lion tamer
Summary: FROM her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks. #6 of my story transfers. More inside. Jhilby. Yeah, I know. One-shot, rated K-plus for a terrible ending.


**A/N 4.9.13: I'm actually really proud of this. The beginning, I think, is alright. One of my better beginnings. And then...the ending. Which is _blech_ times 8000. Not just because it's the worst way to end a non-canon.  
Here's Imperfect Jewels, written in the days of Amanda Katrice Granger...enjoy. Or at least try to, my fellow Wilby shippers.**

* * *

**Hello, Fanfiction!**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT BEFORE I BEGIN: The next three weeks of summer, I'll be updating here. The reason I won't be updating the in the HP section is because starting Sept. 4 I'll update with a HP one shot, drabble or free verse. I'm very excited for that! As for the Kingdom Keepers section, I'll begin a new multi-chap starting Sept 6 (every Thursday). I just don't know which one…I have three, and I really like all of them…I think I can fit two in this year. I don't know. We'll see. I'm still deciding, so I don't think you'll know till the last minute. ;)**

**Ever since chapter 6 of WNTET (which, by the way, was my favorite chapter), I have discovered the weirdest, wrongest, most INCORRECT pairing in the WHOLE WIDE WORLD.**

**…Jhilby.**

**Since I wrote that little cutesy friend scene when they hold hands and she did the teeny tiny mind thingy, something's been nagging me. Do it, Mandy! Pair it! DOOO IT!**

**It's the craziest pairing ever. I don't where it came from, but it came, and you know my mind. Once something comes, its not gonna leave. I said I was thinking about it. And I was...bad decision Mandy, bad decision.**

**It's IN-SANE. Even Maybeck x Wanda is better than this!**

**And that's where the perfectness comes in.**

**Jhilby's so wrong…but sooo right.**

**So, Fanfiction, I give you history: the first Jhilby fic ****_ever_****.**

**Abput the picture: Yes, Wilby Road is actually a real place. I drive to it every Tuesday and Thursday. And that's the picture for this fic because I needed something to remind me that Jhilby isn't real. Wilby is our king. Jhilby is just...not real. Sadly. Wait, why am I typing sadly? I'm not a fan of Jhilby! Oh no, maybe I am...**

**Imperfect Jewels**

Standing there by the tree was pretty much the worst thing he could have done. Something was telling him to get outta there and go home. But his Philby-instincts told him to wait, and you don't mess with those, so wait he shall.

He was looking. For what, he wasn't quite sure. Could be anything.

While his mind was thinking one thing, his eyes were doing another, and they were scanning for the black shiny hair and crackled, broken hazel eyes.

_You shouldn't be standing here, _Philby said to himself, _You know you shouldn't._

He wanted to believe it was because of his homework, but it was because of Willa.

_I'm a traitor, _he thought. _I'm terrible. Terrible, I tell you, terrible!_

But all he was doing was standing by the tree outside of school, he figured. I'm _standing _by the tree. Not _destroying _it with a jackhammer. And I'll _accidentally _spot her. And I'll say hi, 'cause I'm polite.

Philby's mind tends to go into overdrive when he's nervous, you know.

_There. There it is. Well, she's not an it. A she._

There she is.

Philby was paralyzed for a moment, not knowing where to go or what to do. But he was trained in the motions greeting someone, so his hand went up waved.

Jess Lockhart caught his eye and waved back, flashing that 100 watt smile while walking towards him.

Philby likes multi-taskers.

"Hey, Dell," she said, smiling.

"H-hey, Jess." he stumbled, trying to make his smile look more natural.

"How's life?" she asked, using the phrase that she liked to use often.

Philby likes that phrase.

"It's…good," he said. And that was the truth. "How 'bout you?"

"Good," she said, nodding her head as to say _Pretty good, I guess._

Philby acted instantly, not knowing what came out of his mouth when he said it.

"Wanna walk home?"

Jess looked that slightest bit startled, not sure what to say.

"Um…okay," she said, giving a 50 watt smile this time, but just not to weird him out.

"Good," he said. _Real smooth, Philbs. Ask her about her pencil case next, just for fun._

So they started on their way.

Once they were a couple feet proximity away from the school tree, they picked up the pace.

"So how was that Algebra 3 test in second period today?" she asked.

"Tough," he said truthfully.

"Really? Something's tough for the great Philby?" she asked, smiling playfully.

_She thinks I'm great?_

"It really was tough for the great Philby," said, laughing."I thought it was, too.

""Tough? For the great Lockhart?" he asked, and meaning it. "You handed it in ten minutes into class!"

"What? You handed it in thrity minutes into it."

"Yeah, but ten. Thirty. Ten!"

"Okay, I'll admit. It was a bit easier than I expected. Still, it was challenging."

Philby knew she was just saying that. Jess was a different kind of smart- while as Philby thought one answer was possible, Jess thought many were. And one of them is more accurate than the other. Things connected to other things, and some numbers could make others. Things like these never made sense to Philby…but they did to her. How they did, he wasn't sure. But that made her a bit more complicated.

Philby likes complicated people.

"Don't we have a language one tomorrow?" he asked, staying on the safe side of academics.

"Think so. That's gonna be good, 'cause it seems a bit easier."

"A-huh," he nodded.

They were silent for a minute, the rustle of leaves the only sound.

Jess looked around, searching for a person near them.

There were none.

"Are we gonna cross over tonight?" She asked in a hushed voice, leaning closer to him, her tone changed from talking-about-school to getting-down-to-business. This was serious stuff, and she knew it. "This battle at the base is going nowhere. We need progress."

Philby was a bit surprised at her change of emotion."Uh…I think it's your turn. Yep."

"Okay. Amanda and I had a few ideas how to patrol better. We've been spotted a few times. I'm sure Finn told you."

"M-hm…" No, Finn didn't tell him squat. Maybe that was because the lack of communication- they didn't go to the same school, or it could be how he isn't as connected as the rest of the Keepers- his nights were spent staying up late, on his laptop, checking the cross-over legit-ness, every now and then popping in a Harry Potter to keep him occupied…not running around in a life-death situation.

Well, no. In a way, he was a part of the life-death bit- if he messed up the connection or something of that matter, there's a bigger threat than before.

"It's scary," she responded, saying what every Keeper thought silently, but never didn't need to speak aloud. Everyone knew what the other was thinking- _it_ _isn't safe_.

"It always is."

"When I'm older, and I have a family, and my kids say, 'Mom, what was your teenage years like?' I'll say, 'Nothing you'll go through, that's for sure.'"

"Ha!"

"No kidding," she said, he tone now wavering from the school kind to the Keeper kind.

Philby could see the foster home in the distance. He was slightly disappointed. He was having a good time.

He didn't want it to end.

"Oh, here we are," she said. He detected a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Yep," he said, not finding anything else to say.

"Thanks for walking home with me."

"Not a problem. Couldn't let the Overtakers attack you alone."

She giggled and nodded, adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

Philby had no clue what to do next.

Then, a crazy, insane, _wonderful _idea came to his mind.

He figured he wouldn't stop thinking about it if he didn't do it, but he also guessed that if he did, he still would think about it.

He knew he would either way, so why not?

Philby kissed Jess.

It was the most unexpected thing he could do, but he did it, and when he stepped back, he was glad he did.

Jess didn't look disgusted, much to Philby's luck. Instead, she smiled, with just 20 watts now.

But her imperfect jewels for eyes had 150 sparkles, and that was more than any smile could ever offer.

Philby likes pretty eyes.

"I'll see you around," he said, stumbling on his words yet again.

"Yeah. Soon," she said, hoping _soon_ would be _really soon._

So as Philby walked away, he was right. He couldn't stop thinking about it.

And he knew for sure that he would never forget.

**I just lost all of my KK-canon brain cells. But I had fun doing it, so I don't regret it ;)**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
